warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuln
Nuln is one of the city states of The Empire; situated at the focus of four provinces: Reikland , Wissenland , Averland and Stirland , and two great rivers: the Reik and the Aver.The city is home to the Imperial Gunnery School where most of The Empire's cannons are forged. It also has some of the oldest and most esteemed universities in The Empire . They may even surpass Altdorf in this regard, although it is hard to tell.Due to its location, Nuln is a centre of trade. Trade goods enter the city from the north and the south, from Wissenland, the Dwarf Holds in the mountains and especially from Tilea.As a result of its proximity to the mountains, it has been the centre of Orc invasions for centuries.Nuln is also the base of one of the two Arch-Lectors of the Cult of Sigmar . The temple to Sigmar is large and ornate, and attracts thousands of pilgrims due to its connections with Magnus the Pious. The second most important temple in Nuln is that of Verena.Though it is a spiritual centre, it is also a technological centre. Nuln is one of the greatest factories for black powder weapons. The Gunnery School takes in the metal ores from the hills and transforms them into precision weaponry such as handguns, pistols and cannons. They then sell them off to other provinces for a hefty profit. The school also trains the finest artillery crews. Many expatriate Dwarfs work in the school and work to create new weapon designs.As a natural consequence of the creation of black powder weapons en-mass, the armies of Nuln use many of these weapons themselves. They are also famous for using the pike and half-pike heavily. History Nuln was once a renowned university city, the city's first colleges having been established by the Empress Agnetha. The city's reputation still draws students from far and wide.Nuln served for a time as the Imperial Capital, until a century ago, when Altdorf was restored as the Empire's traditional capital. It was from Nuln during the darkest periods of the Empire that Magnus the Pious issued his first great rallying calls for unity against the forces of Chaos, whose growing power threatened to finally overcome the disintegrating Empire. Notable People There is no Elector Count of Nuln, although the Countess Emmanuelle von Liebewitz of the County of Wissenland is based in the city. She is Chancellor of the University and is known for her extravagant parties, desiring to surpass the Imperial Court in Altdorf through sheer decadence. Theodore Bruckner serves as the Judicial Champion of Nuln and Countess Emmanuelle’s Headsman. He wields the archaic sword 'Liarsbane', he fights in battle mounted on the terrifying Demigryph, named Reaper, which is perhaps the largest of its kind, which suits Bruckner's oversized physique perfectly. Bruckner sports long braided mustaches. Castellan-Engineer Jubal Falk is an engineer with a skill in tactical matters who many consider destined to become Guildmaster of the Gunnery School. Falk leads the Nuln Ironsides; a heavily armoured regiment of Handgunners. Falk’s natural talents and enforcement of strict discipline have earned him an great repute, and he is well-respected by his men both for his skills as a battlefield engineer and as their leader. Falk himself sports a moustache and mutton chops, which in battle are concealed beneath a visored helm. He fights with pistol and the notorious Hochland long rifle. Armies Nuln's most famous contribution to the armies of the Empire is undoubtedly the Imperial School of Gunnery. Few Imperial armies are without at least a few of the Great Cannon or Mortars produced by the Imperial School, and often manned by their master gunners, in the traditional black of their uniform (handy for hiding gunsmoke stains). Category:States of the Empire Category:The Empire